The present invention generally relates to grape pickers and more specifically to a grape picking machine which can detach a grape harvest, seal the harvest and then evacuate the harvest from the machine.
Conventional grape pickers comprise essentially at least one whip or needles beater type device for detaching grape clusters, a sealing device at the level of the grapevine trunks adapted for recovering grapes and at least one evacuation device. In most of these machines, the various devices are carried by a large cross-over type chassis which treats at least one row of vines. The chassis includes transportation means which can be either self-propelled or drawn. Most of these devices are quite expensive. Self-propelled machines require a significant capital investment for several months, and the drawn machine requires the use of strong tractors which are not generally accessible. Further, driving these machines is difficult, particularly at the end of a row, due to the dimensions of the machines, which in turn causes a large area to remain uncultivated. This, in turn, leads to reduced profits.